Sweet Little Sailor Boy
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: This story is not complete, it will time skip from chapter to chapter and will be slow at first. The story is from the perspectives of Feferi and Eridan as they grow, a sailor boy and mermaid. The rating may change later on in the story, I do not know.


== Be the Small Boy

It was nice for the small six year old child, having a father who owned a big boat. In fact, this boat was the same one they took everywhere for vacations. His father owned many boats, the family in fact, was rich, but didn't flounce around with it like most stuck up millionaires, unless you called going on boats that could hold parties, flouncing around. Nonetheless, the small child didn't care. His eyes were glued on the upcoming dock as he stood near the bow of the ship.

It didn't take long for the ship to smoothly sail close enough for this boys older brother to jump overboard onto the docks and take a dash up the small stone path to go explore. This was their new island, although he did hear his father over the phone while buying the place that it was haunted, but this family wasn't scared. No one had lived here in centuries, so if his brother was off to go find some 'beach babes' as he had described them, he was out of luck.

He stood there for a couple more seconds before being beckoned by his father to get off the boat and re-earn his land legs. It was no trouble at all of course, this child was born for this, for sailing; but that didn't stop him from finding himself wandering off as well.

The forests were definitely green, this place really was untouched. The deeper the boy went in, the darker it got. It was funny although, he had an almost natural sense of direction; he had soon found light.

Glistening sun sparkled off the tropic blue water, the sand almost seemed uncharacteristically yellow, like out of a book, but not as bright as pressing down hard on a colored pencil or crayon. Rocks made an arch around this area, seeming to be tinted red unlike the rest. His eyes wandered towards the grey rocks next, finding a mess of black hair. A girl, who seemed to have some sort of fuchsia highlights put in her hair, because the way the sun danced off it, it glowed a light pink. Okay, maybe he was wrong and his brother was right, there are beach babes here.

Wandering eyes watched her for quite the while, waiting to do something. He had never felt this way, this feeling that made his stomach feel yucky, but happy and excited at the same time. She seemed to be quoting something, although the young boy couldn't hear what it was until he finally decided to take a few steps closer; "Ay me!" the words being from something he knew and without hesitation responded to.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art, As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a wwinged messenger of heavven, Unto the wwhite-upturned wwonderin eyes, Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, WWhen he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, And sails upon the bosom of the air."

With that said, the girl jumped, sliding off the rocks into the shallow water and scrambling back against the archway. Hair cradled the young girls body, draping over her shoulders and sticking to her skin. She breathed in short quick breaths as she finally found a handhold so she would stop slipping on the algae on the rusted rocks. A noise kept making little splashes in the water every now and then, it was out in the obvious and the young boy couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before now. The girl had a tail, not just a tail, fins; this young girl was not human, but not fully sea creature.

== Be the Young Girl

Her day had started as usual as any other day of course, sneaking away from mom to go explore the islands around the area with more living creatures than the ones here. Today she had found herself at some docks, listening to a boy typing away on his laptop. He always sat there, she always visited him whenever she could, even if he didn't know she was there.

Every now and then the boy had a grown up figure come by and he would quickly put the laptop down, grabbing a book and holding it to his face. He would then wait til the adult would leave before placing the book down and picking up the computer once more. There were also bathroom breaks for this boy. This was the perfect opportunity for the girl to place her elbows on the dock and grab the book. The young male would never notice the wet pages, he barley ever picked the book up.

Her eyes scanned the book, memorizing the poetic words from a man named "Shakespeare". The time was short until the boy with two colored glasses would come back and the book had to be placed down and she was hidden away once more. The time with him wasn't long, getting caught was something that couldn't happen, so getting home was a major thing.

Although her day had started out just as usual, her afternoon was defiantly different. A boat had sailed in, and a young boy stood right near the edge. He seemed confident, even if the violet streak made him charmingly silly looking. He had worn a cape, scarf, long sleeves, and pants. It was an odd combination for someone in the middle of summer going to a sunny island.

She had watched the ship dock before swimming off, best not be seen by anyone, and best not to get a rant from mother and then watch sister and her bicker for the rest of the day; not like anything else entertaining ever happened. The young girl made her way to a cove, sitting comfortably on the warm rocks and taking a nice sun bathe. Reciting the poetry that she had just recently read earlier that morning and she seemed to relax.

A sudden voice frightened her, making her jump and scramble back. It was the boy. The two stared at each other for a long while. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, someone saw her. Her instincts kicked in and fleeing was the thing she was about to do, but words made way out of his lips before she could.

"Speak again… WWhats yer name?" he made his way towards the water, not close enough to touch, but just enough if he was pushed he would fall in face first.

She hesitated before speaking, her voice quiet, but accent heavy. "Feferi… W) (appens ta be yer name?"

His grin grew, snaking a little closer to the water "Eridan, Eridan Ampora. At yer servvice m'lady. I uh, can't help but notice yer accent. We speak the same!" he exclaimed, and she giggled. It didn't take long for the two to end up face to face, the gilled girls arms resting on the rocks and looking up at him. Her waves of jet black hair curled around her and swiveled as she laughed along with him.

Fins twitched as another lightly accented voice came from in the forest, and Feferi ducked behind a rock, watching the Ampora boy stand up. "Talking to your imaginary friends again, chief?"

"N-no." he stammered out, standing there as if he had no idea what to use as an accuse. But the slightly older male straightened his shirt and smirked, heading back towards the forest.

"Pops says we have to head home. They apparently didn't prep the place to our expectations beforehand." With that said, he vanished into the woods, yelling to the Ampora boy "Come on, don't make pops wait!"

Eridan darted over to Feferi and jumped on the warm rock, looking down at her as she hid nose deep in the shallow water. "We will be back next year, I will see you again then." He nodded and dashed off after his brother.

The fuchsia seadweller smiled and lay her arms out on the rocks, resting her chin on them and let out a content sigh, watching him run off, cape flailing behind him into the depths of the woods. She couldn't help but wonder, has Shakespeare ever written something like this before, if not, he was missing out.


End file.
